


Shower Mishaps

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prone Bone, Shower Sex, Slipping, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Standing Sex, falling over, kissing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: While doing it in the showers, Selkie loses her footing... and drags Kiragi down with her.
Relationships: Kinu | Selkie/Kisaragi | Kiragi
Kudos: 14





	Shower Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is just a random idea I had one day that wouldn’t go away, so I wrote it down. Enjoy!

The shower is quiet, if one doesn’t include the sound of two devoted lovebirds going at it hard.

“Ah! Mngnah!” A kitsune mewls as she tips her head back and moans her delight, looking back at her mate.

“Oh, fuck!” The boy grunts, pounding his hips into the girl, clutching at her upper arms.

If one has to describe them in one word, it’s a tie in between ‘inseparable’ and ‘insatiable’. They love each other very much and spend most of their free time together, hence inseparable. And that often leads to them expressing it physically. The insatiable part comes from the fact that if they can find a time and place to fuck, they’re going to fuck. Such as right now.

Showering together has been a thinly veiled offering to make love, with coming out clean as a bonus. Even if a shared shower happened to have started with no sexual intent, the sight of the other’s toned form and the inherent intimacy of washing one another by hand more often than not has them fucking in a moment’s notice.

Kiragi thrusts his cock into Selkie’s needy pussy, swearing under his breath at the tightness of it, relishing the reckless thrill of fucking his lover with all he’s got, delighting in her breathy mewls. 

A deep shove has Selkie arch her back with a gleeful cry, inadvertently knocking over a small bar of soap, unseen by the two of them.

At this rate, the both of them will cum any moment now, the pressure building within them both and threatening to burst. So Kiragi doubles down on his thrusts, fucks her as hard as he can. Heady moans and dizzy whines of approval break out from them both.

A particularly strong thrust pushes her forward, and her foot just happens to step on the soap. Selkie slips and inadvertently drags Kiragi down with her, one of them letting out a shriek of surprise. Sticking her arms out, Selkie catches herself, only for Kiragi to come crashing down and knock her down with a grunt.

The two lay there for a moment still connected in silent discomfort, red in the face as hot water drizzles down their backs and into the drain.

“Ow...” the fox girl groans, laying her head on its side.

“Now that I think about it, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all...” Kiragi strains. 

He mumbles an apology and lifts himself up, but pauses when Selkie lets out a moan. 

Right, he’s still inside her.

The boy doesn’t know why, but what should’ve killed the mood a while ago... didn’t, and he chuckles. Before either know it, they’re both laughing like idiots at the stupidity of it all.

“I, I meant to do that!” Kiragi jokes, shaking his head.

“It’s just a fancy position switch, that’s all!” Selkie plays along amidst her giggling fit. Kiragi then leans in to nibble at her ear, and her laughter subsequently dies off into a needy moan.

Lust reignited, Kiragi rolls his hips anew, pounding away into his prone girlfriend with renewed vigor and settling into a new rhythm. He won’t let a simple slip-up get in the way of their lovemaking. He fucks her like it never happened, his dick scraping her walls in just the right way that it has them both moaning their delight.

“Fuck, fuck, yes!” Selkie drawls and arches her back, offering a hand for Kiragi to hold. Teasing and pulling at her ears, Kiragi takes it, and plants a series of kisses at her neck.

The girl mewls and moans, never letting up, even as the pleasure builds up and starts to overtake her, as her words of encouragement start pooling out into formless slurs, she still arches her back and holds onto his hand. Anything to make it even better.

“Selkie, Selkie,” he breathes. Kiragi leans into her, taking her head and turning it as to kiss her lips, moaning at the clashing of his chaotic thrusts and his tender kisses. 

Moaning his name as her body quivers and tightens, Selkie comes hard, an even greater rush of bliss filling her as Kiragi then comes deep inside her twat.

The pair lies together in silent, post coital bliss as strength slowly seeps back into them, hot water drizzling down their back and into the drain.

Kissing her one more time, Kiragi raises his hips and his flaccid member plops out, unplugging her and letting the remainder of his seed seep out.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” he says, and Selkie hums in agreement.

The pair then wash themselves off, their climax swept away into the drain.

Stepping out, the two share the same towel, really just an unspoken excuse to continue cuddling even as they dry off.

As exciting as today’s tryst has been, it also was a learning experience. From that day onward, any naughty things done in the shower, they do it on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave a kudos if you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it in the comments below!


End file.
